Our past can be our future
by AsheiUchiha
Summary: Itachi comes back to Kanoha to see a sertain Cherry Blossom but whats this she doesn't remember! why would she forget him? SakuraxItachi SakuraxSasuke
1. The mission

**Our past can be our future**

**Itachi walked down the path in the forest remembering the old days befor he killed his hole clane. It was the very first time he had evr found my one true freind who he meet near a cherry blossom tree when it was almost fall. A mixture between summer and fall.**

**Flashback:**

**Itachi walked twords the cherry tree and saw a little girl crying. So out of consern he walked twords her. " Why are you crying little one" he asked her. Beutiful green orb like eyes stared up at him" b.because every one hates me... they tease me tooo...do you think I have a big foarhead?" she asked between small sobs." uhh no why?" he asked her " well thats why they tease me," she said", hey are you gunna be my new friend?" she asked " uhhh.. sure " he said hesetantly " Cool oh my names Haruno Sakura and i am 5 in a half" she said " oh uh I am Itachi and I am 8" he said and we walked off together telling eachoher about our selfs.**

**3 yars later...**

**Itachi ran down the path to the tree to meet sakura at" Itachi are you ok? You have blood on you! are you ok did you get hurt" she said paniking " no sakura I am fine. I have to go away and I came to say good by " he said " Why? Itachi-kun you cant leave" she said tears building in her eyes" i just have too you cant know now good bye" he said " promise you will come back" she said and he nodded and walked away. Befor he was out of sight he herd her whisper " I will never forget you itach-chan and i will alway care for you and be hear I will wait" and he disapeard..**

**End of flashback**

**It has been 7 years since then. Itachi never forgot...**

**'time to remind them about who i realy am'**

**

* * *

**** Sakura walked twords our regular meetingspot to meet Naruto and Sasuke " hey guys" she said cheerfuly " hn" was Sasukes normal reply " hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto said with his big grin " hey team" Kakashi said " YOUR LATE!" Naruto an Sakura yelled " well you see I-" " yeah yeah exuses exuses whats up for today" Naruto mummbled " well we have a b-ranked mission its to captue an Intruder Me and Naruto will check the east you two check the west. Oh and try not to screw this up" he said and they disapeard**

**" So where do you think he could-" Sakura was suddenly hit. She fell which startled Sasuke. Sasuke looked around and jumped the intruder. they started to struggle and he threw Sasuke off. Sakura got up and ran at him with her shirikin and stabbed him. He threw Sakura off and Sasuke and Sakura tackled him stabbing him. In a flash he fell. " well that was easy" Sasuke said " lets go" he said again. Sasuke cept walking but something was rong " Sakura? " he said hesitently. He turned and saw her sitting there she had a giant sword threw her stumach as blood ewsed out " S..sasuke" she weased and fell to the floor " SAKURA!"...**

**" I'm sorry Sakura" Sasuke said as she laied in the hospital " Sasuke its not-" " it is my fault Naruto. I should have noticed instead of walked away" he said as they waited**

**Itachi snuck to the apartments to get the Kyubi container. He walked in but no one was there. Itachi cursed under his breth until he spotted a note. He picked it up and read it '** Eruka sensai,

Went to hospital. Be back as soon as posible. Naruto and Sasuke p.s we are in room 214 10th floor.

**Itachi smirked and left.**

**He walked threw the hospital and entered the room. He spotted the Naruto kid in the corner asleep. Then his brother asleep next to a bed with a girl in it'** who could this be?**' he wondered. Itachi looked at her closer and noticed a necklace on her neck with ravens on it.' **Thats the one I gave to Sakura**' he rememberd " Sakura" he said a little shocked. She had rapes around her stumach. Itachi herd voices and hid **

**" yes Kakashi the intruder stabed her" **

**" with what?" **

**"a giant sword in the stumach. Srait threw exactly... Poor Uchiha thinks its his fault. We let them stay. You know she is very lucky to be alive after an injury like that"**

**" yes well she has surpased Tsunade, her amount of Chakura probly saved her"**

**The voices finaly disapeard down the hall. Itachi decided now was not the time and left**

**Two weeks later**

**Sakura was finaly healed and out of the hospital. She walked to the cherry tree thinking about her past and why the tree was so familiar. " Sakura I need to talk to you" Sasuke said " uhm sure" she replied "about the other day I-" " Sasuke its ok it wasn't your fault it was mine for being to weak" she said " no Sakura I should have done something I'm... I'm sorry" he said " its ok" she replid and hugged him. To her suprise he hugged her back. **

**( AWWWWWWWWWW)**

**They walked to the hokages office" ahh Sakura Sasuke come in" he said " uh sir We were wondering if the guy who-" " ahh yes he is in jail my boy but befor you go meet me at the gates tonight" he said " yes sir"they said and left...**


	2. Guess whos back

**Guess whos back**

**We went to the gate and met the hokage "ok I wanted to tell you you'l be going on and A class mission your team is Hinata, Garra, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji and Kiba" he said we noded suddenly a kuni flew passed and pinned the Hokages hat to the tree then _He_ appeared " well well well lookie here hellow little brother" Itachi said " what are you doing here" Sasuke spatt**

**" visiting" he said smirking " oh hellow Sakura I havn't seen you in years" he said. Sasuke turned to her " you know him?!" Sasuke said in shock " I know you?" she asked "you dont remember me Sakura? I'm hurt" he said with a frown but a little amusment in his eyes " What are you talking about I dont know you" she said " ask your Hokage then you both will remember" he said to them and disapeared**

**" Sir what did he mean?" Sakura asked " yes what" Sasuke said " oh well hehehe look at the time" The Hokage said and ran off. Sakura looked at Sasuke and he looked at her. They both nodded and ran after him**

**"ok ok I will give your memorys back" he replied**

**FLASH BACKS:**

_Sakura stood on the dirt road "hey look its foarhead girl lets throw rocks at her" A kid said as a group walked to her " Yeah her foarhead is big enough" another yelled and they threw rocks at her " s.stop it l.leave me alone" She cried as they laughed at her " Forehead gir,l forehead girl, forehead girl" they laughed" she is like a mutant" one yelled " Freak, freak ,freak" they chanted " she's so weak" another spoke " weakling ,weakling, weakling" they taunted and finaly left. Sakura had a couple scratches and she cried more " little one why is it you cry?" came a voice " w.who are you d.dont hurt me" She sturtterd looking at the two figures " I am Itachi and this is Sasuke"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Itachi ran with Sakura and Sasuke chasing him. The threw plastic kunai at him " Haha we got you!" they yelled as he fell and they tackled him..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_" WHY?!" Sasuke yeled " you wouldn't understand" Itachi said brushing the blood off his kunai " TELL ME" Sasuke cried " Father killed mother so I repaid her dept" he said_

_Itachi ran down the dirt road " Itachi-kun you have blood on you!" Sakura gasped " Sakura now is not the time.. I must be going" He said " but-" " no buts Sakura " I.. I love you Itachi-kun please come back for us" Sakura said " I will" he said and left..." Sakura Sakura where is he" Sasuke said" he's gone" She cried " oh Sakura-chan its ok he'll be back" Sasuke said hugging her and kissed her on the cheek then lips. They both blushed then realized what they did "EWWWWW COOTIES!" they yelld _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_" we'll have to erase their memorys so they think he did it for fun we will make it seem like they have never met and they wont ever be close again" Said a doctor. Sakura and Sasuke gasped and tried to run but they where dragged away " SASUKE!" " SAKURA!"_

**END FLASH BACK**

**Sakura and Sasuke looked at eachother " why?" they asked but the hokage was gone. " Sasuke..." Sakura said seeing his distressed look " I need time to think " he said and left withought a word.**

**Sasuke got home and went to sleep dreaming of lost memory's as well as Sakura.**

**" Sakura... Sakura wake up" came a soft voise " Sasuke? what are you doing hear?" Sakura asked " Sakura if what we saw was true then.. what do we do know" He asked " I dont know sasuke.." was all she said befor slipping back to the dream world.**

**Sakura awoke to movment " Sasuke your still hear?" she said " Yeah the mansion brought back too much memory's" he said " What will you do when Itachi comes back?" She asked " Sakura he is not to be trusted" Sasuke growled " what happend is in the past Sasuke. He... he avenged his mothers deth" She said " ENOUGH SAKURA! he killed every one he's a crimanal. NOT to be trusted" He yelled smacking her. Sakura looked up at him with startled eyes " s.Sakura .. y.you know I didn't mean to-" " save it Sasuke i'm going to work." She said and walked away " Sakura" He said.**

foolish brother**' Itachi thought fallowing her**

* * *

**What did you guys think? Review please!**


	3. Knew target

**Our past can be our future**

**The knew target **

**Itachi had been watching' **so Sakura is on my side, hn' **he thought and watched them argue. He hurd a sudden smack. **'Foolish brother' **Itachi thought and fallowed her.**

**Sakura arrived at the Hospital " Sakura what happend? why do you have a bruse on your cheek?" Naruto asked " it is nothing Naruto I am fine. It's just a bruse from training" she lied. " well if your sure your ok" he smiled. Sakura wnt on ahead " S.sakura we h.have a p.problem" came a shy voice" What happend Hinata?" Sakura wonderd " It's Kakashi h.he is b.badly injured" she said. Sakura's heart spead. Kakashi was like her father. " What happend to him?" She asked ina scared and worried tone " He got into a battle with Orochimaru. It seems He is coming after some one in the village but we dont know who." Hinata said "just what we need" Sakura sighed in frustration and walked to see Kakashi. " Kakashi -Sensei" She said heitently " Sakura come in. You know I am not your sensei eny more" Kakashi spoke in a tired voice " yeah but it wont be the same" she giggled " what did you do know?" she asked " It was Orochimaru... He is back but this time he wants...you" he said " What!?" she gasped.**

**Sakura walked down the road '** I can't believe he is after me'** sh thought. Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke ' **he will pay for hitting me'** she thought Angrily. Sakura stepped foarword a little " What did you come to abuse me some more?" she called out. Nothing. " Sasuke.." she called. Sasuke turned and she gasped '**THE CURSE!'** She thought in horror when he turned having all the writting on him " Sakura...there you are" He said with an Evil smirk "S.Sasuke whats wrong with you?" She stutterd. Suddenly she was pinned to a tree " Whats the matter Sakura scared? Its time to meet some one you havn't seen in a while" He said. A figure walked out of the shadows " Orochimaru!" She hissed through clenched teeth " well if it isn't the little Kunoichi" he said with a smirk. Sasuke looked back to him then at sakura " you could have a little fun with her Sasuke just don't kill her. Meet me back at head quarters" he said leeving. Sasuke smirked " Sasuke please don't-" " I am going to enjoy this Sakura. do you know how long I have waited" He said smirking more. He lowerd his head till he was an inche from her face " Are you still on his side or are you on mine?" He asked lowering his head to her neak kissing it " wh.What are you doing!" She gasped. He grew fangs like Orochimaru and grazed them on her skin. He felt her Shudder "What are you doing!"she yelled. Sasuke made his dicision. " Claming whats mine" He growled and he quickly bite her . Sakura's scream echoed through the forest. Sasuke drank a little blood. All he had to do was get her to drink his blood. Sasuke bite his lip and blood started to oose out. He was about to kiss Sakura When he was throewn back and got nocked out when he hit his head on a rock. Sakura continued her painful cry. she felt Sasuke being thrown off her. She collapsed to her knees. Sakura looked up to see her savier ' **red eyes?' **she thought but her vision darkend.**

**Itachi looked around. ' **hn Orochimaru'** he thought and ran off. He had lost Sakura in the forest. Itachi falowed Orochimaru's tral but stopped when he herd a scream. He fallowed but not on his free will. It was like he was being pulled to that erea. Itachi looked over and saw his brother.'** hn he is turning just like Orochimaru'** He thought and nocked him out. He looked over to a pink haired girl '** Sakura**' He thought and picked her up and headed twords headquarterz.**

**Naruto walked around and saw a Dark Figure fly off into the distance " Sakura!" he yelled when he saw pink hair but she disapeared '** I have to tell Tsunade'** he thought running tword the hokage's tower.**


	4. Taken and Stolen from the captor

**Our Past Can Be Our Future.**

**Sakura awoke in a dark room. She looked around and spotted a figure "Why did you do that?" She asked. Itachi turned " You must be hungry" he said and gave her a bowl of food" we could use a medic like you in the Akatsuki" He said. Sakura thought. It would be better then going back home." Fine I'll join" She said. Itachi nodded " you can explore if you want. You just can't leave." He said and walked out. Sakura fallowd. She looked around and found herself in a kitchen. She spotted four others " Well you must be the new recrute" A blond head said. **What is this agirl or boy?** She looked at him " The names Deadara" He said. The red head stood" Sesori" he stated " Arn't you going to introduce yourself? Yeah" Deadara asked the blue man " We've met" Sakura snorted. " long time no see fish man" She said. More like Spatt " It has benn a while eh Pinky" He smirked as she scowled. The next person came up and took her hand " My name is Toby" He smilled. Sakura laughed a little." Sakura" she stated. She looked around and noticed Itachi gone. She walked back down the hall to a room where she sensed his Chakra. She nocked on the door " uhm I.Itachi-san?" She called. She herd a silent Enter. She enterd." uhm why arn't you out their with the others?" she wonderd. Itachi glared at her " I do not need to" He said. " oh" was all she said. " Uhm..." she tried to say something but didn't know what " I have a... favor to ask" He said quietly" Yes?" she wonderd " you will fix my eyes" he said. ****Sakura nodded. She knew she owed him since he saved her. " lay down" she said. He glared at her but did so. She walked over and Studied his eyes. " Your Sharingan is diteriating. Your going bline" She stated. He froze a little " but I can fix it" She said. He nodded. Right now he could only see shapes. She started Healing him.**

**Six hours had passed and She was still working on them. Soon Itachi felt the chakra disapear. " Sakura? he called. She had told him not to open her eyes but She would not answer him. He opend his eyes. He could see! He looked at Sakura. She had Passed out.**

**Sakura awoke. " ug I.Itachi?" she called " hn" was all she herd " We will be going on a mission Sakura so you and Toby will be hear alone" Itachi said and left. Sakura went Into the living room. She smiled " Hey Toby" She smiled but he wasn't ther " Toby?" she called. she spotted a Shadow in the corner. All the sudden Her Sholder burnt and she fainted.**

**Itachi walked back to their Hide out. He Spotted Toby on the floor Tied up and nocked out. He cursed under his breath" Sasuke"**

**Sasuke set Sakura down She was still in pain " I can make it go away" He said. sakura growled at him. She screached in pain. " are you sure" He asked worry written on his face. She finaly gave in and nodded. He bent down and lowerd his Head to her neck. " hn the mark is fading" He said. He kissed the mark and she calmed a bit. It did not hurt as much when he was around. He bent lower and licked it.Sakura groaned. Sasuke smirked then He bit down into the mark remaking it. Sakura screamed out in pain. Sasuke drank a little blood an bit his lip. He then kissed her and made her drink his blood. **now she belongs to me** he thought. He kissed her deaper then stopped. He went to the mark again and kissed it soo it would be less painful " now Sakura you belong to me and me alone." He said and fell asleep on his bed with her in his arms.**


	5. He's gone?

**Sakura awoke in some ones arms.'** Itachi?**' She wonderd she looked at the person holding her' **SASUKE!' **She gasped she strugled to get out of his arms. She was ableto get out of bed and walked through the door. She spotted many halls. She walked down them unknown to her a Shadowd figure fallowd.**

**Itachi walked through the forest with his group. He was determind to get their medic back.' **no one steals from akatsu and lives to tell the tale**' He thought and walked into a big Mansion.**

**Sakura got to the front door and was about to open it when" Where do you think your going?" a voice asked. She turned to see " Kabuto" She growled. KAbuto smirked " Hello Sakura" Sakura baked away from him" I Should of known you were in this" She spat " Actualy it was all my idea" hissed a voise" Orochimaru you fucking basturd" She yelled but then her Sholder burnt a little and she fell to the floor" you wil Heal my arms Sakura wether you like it or not" he said." I will never help you" she said " oh but you helped Itachi with his eyes" Orochimaru Stated" WHAT!" an all to familiar voice yelled" Sakura I thought.. . You how dare you betray me" Sasuke growled " I did not Betray you Sasuke cant you see Kanoha betrayed us It all was a lie every thing they told us was a lie are you going blind!" she yelled " Sakura I cant Believe you. HE KILLED MY FAMILY HE TRIED TO KILL NARUTO" he yelled" And you betrayed me by going to this BAsturd" Sakura screamd at Sasuke and pointed to Orochimaru." HAve you forgoten you tried to kill NAruto too" She growled" and then you have the nerve to take me from where i was and Claim me yours? I BELONG TO NOONE" she yelled " I think I have herd enough" Orochimaru said. Just then another prsince showed itsself" I beilive you have had enough" Itachi stepped out of the Shadows" Orochimaru" Itachi said " It is time for you to die" he added and attacked.**

**Sakura ran with Kisame and Deidara. She had tears streaming down her face Flash back:**

**Itachi was fighting Orochimaru and Sakura stood in the backround with Sasuke" Sakura.. do... do realy want to go back? I am sorry for what I did ti you but I. I finaly realized I love you" Sasuke said Sakura stareed at him " Sasuke my love for you will never deminish I-" Suddenly the building shook" Sakura leave now" Sasuke said" but-" " no buts take Itachi with you and Sakura... I love you" He sad and went for Orochimaru. Itachi looked at his little brother and nodded. He grabed Sakura and left. They were running when The building colapsed" SASUKE!" She yelled as She saw the buikding Destroiyed. **

**end flashback**

**Sakura cept running. they set up camp for the night. She went for a walk and sat near a River. Itachi apeard" Skura" he said. She looked at him her face still had tears and in her arms was Sasuke's Sweater. " Sakura" he said again and walked up to her. He sat next to her Sakura looked at him. He looked back into her eyes that were filled with such Sarrow " Itachi" she said. She suddenly atached herself to him and cried into his shirt. Itachi stiffend. He wrapped his arms around her unsure of what to do. He hated it when girls cried. He bent down to her ear" Sakura dont cry its ok. Sasuke did it to protect you dont make his deth disision a painful one for his spirit. He knows it was not your fault" He said. Sakura looked up at him. She smiled" Thanks Itach" She said and kissed his cheek and went back to camp. Itachi was glad she did not turn back for if she did she would of seen his mask replaced with a blush**

**In the morning she awoke in a dark rom she spotted a Shodow in the doorway " Kisame" she said" good morning Kitten its time for you to get your akatsu ring and cloak" He said. Sakura got up and fallowed him. Kisame led her to the Living room with all the others. Itachi walked up and gave her her ring. It was pink with a Symble of the Haruno clan. He handed her a cloak" welcome to akatsu" he said.. He led her to the kitchen" Sakura" he said" hm" was her reply Itachi bent down and kissed her. Her eyes widdend but kissed him back " Thank you for helping us and healing my eyes" he said and disapeard. Sakura stood their shocked.' **he...he kissed me.

**Naruto was in Tsunade's office. What are we going to do know?" Naruto asked " I dont know naruto. But we have to find her." She said. Suddenly a Anbu black opps came in " Tsunade! We have found Orochimaru's place" they said. Tsunade looked up" it seams it was resentlu destroyd and We found Sasuke. He was battleing Orochimaru out by a river. Saying something about him trying to kill someone he loved. It would seem Orochimaru is dead but I dont know what happedn to the Uchiha" they said " so he disapeard" she asked and they nodded" great.. Your new mission is to find Sakura Haruno" Taunade stated. They nodded and left. Kakashi apeard" Kakashi you are to go on a mission wit Neji, Naruto, Lee, Gai, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru and the Pervy sage" She said.Kakashi nodded and disapeard with a Poof!. " Naruto tell all your freinds to be ready. We're getting Sakura back" She growled.**

**Sasuke landed in a clearing. Good I got away. Watch out Kanoha cous your going down" he growled and Ran off.**


	6. Stressfull moments

Stressfull moments

Sakura walked into the kitchen and spotted Deidara and Itachi. She was still upset over Sasukes death. Itachi looked at her. He sighed in his head, his brother had changed since the last time they fought. Itachi had no feelings for him but Sakura on the otherhand, he did but would not admit it. He was to pridefull to do that. He cept thinking eventualy getting cought up in his thoughts.

Deidara looked at Sakura she seamed so sad. He wasnt the only one who noticed. He felt sorry for her, to have a loved one dead, he knew that very well. he walked up to her " uhm Sakura-chan would you like to go some where?" he asked hopeing it will lighten the mood.She shook her head and walke off to the river out side a little ways from the house. She sat down and put her feet in the water. She still wore his Sweater. She cry'd a little and rememberd what he said, for Itachi to care for her. She said and took a breath and sang

Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
cause it seems that wrong  
really loves my company

Hes more than a man  
and this is more than love  
the reason that the sky is blue  
the clouds are rolling in  
because I'm gone again  
and to him I just can't be true

and I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
and it kills him inside  
to know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
a murderer

I feel it in the air  
as I'm doing my hair  
preparing for another day  
A kiss up on my cheek  
He's here reluctantly  
as if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
where I'm about to go  
and we know it very well

cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
and it kills him inside  
to know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
a murderer

Our love  
His trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore (anymore)

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
a murderer (a murderer)

No no no

Yeah yeah yeah

Sakura had her eyes closed as tears were comeing down her face. Why had she thought of Sasuke every time she herd that song. Maby it was becouse she was happy with Itachi, she did not know. All this was soo confusing. Suddenly arms wrapped around her and she stilled. he had blue sleeves. Sakura was confused for a moment, she turned and gasped "Sasuke!". She cryd harder hugging him. " how did you survive I thought that you..." she stopped, sobing into his chest. Sasuke smiled " Sakura...Sakura...SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura jumped pulling her head from her knees, was it all a dream or was it just a ghost of him? She looked over and spotted Deidara. " un Sakura you ok yeah?" he asked. Sakura sighed tears were still on her face. Deidara sat next to her. " Sakura uhm... its ok he will always be with you I promise yeah" he said. Sakura cryed into his shirt. His eyes widend but hugged her trying to comfort her.

Itachi layed in his bed. He was in a bad mood. He had seen Sakura and deidara._ why should I care she just some Kunoichi...at least I think she is __you know you like her__ hn__ see you like her, you always have ever since you saw her for the first time befor she was Tsunade's apprentice_

Flash back

Itachi and Kisame fallowd team seven, they had to keep an eye on the Nine taild fox container, though Itachi cept his eye on his brother and Sakura. The girl seemed to always relie on Sasuke

Sasuke growled, he was getting annoyed. sakura was tending to him none stop. Why did she not get it ,she was weak pathetic and the team did not need her. They were better off without her. Naruto smiled " oi Sakura wanna go for a swim?" he asked. Sakura smile" no thanks" she said near the edge. Sasuke stood their too. Sakura took a step back and slipped falling tinto the water. Naruto and Sasuke laughed at her. She glared at Sasuke and grabbed his foot yanking him in. His eyes were wide shocked as he fell into the water. he came up sputtering out water. He growled and Sakura smirked " whats wrong Sasuke-_kun_ dont like water?" she said with a giggle. Sasuke spoted a snake in the water and shoved it on her making her scram and head onto shore. " whats the mater Sakura affraid of snakes?" he sneared. Naruto glared " OI!! whats with you Sasuke- basterd!!!!" he yelled as Sakura walked off. Naruto got out " you know how she is affraid of snakes ever since that Orochimaru incident in the chuinnin(sp?) exams" he growled. Sasuke ignored him getting out of the water " do you even care??!!! she could of died protecting us while we were nocked out. She could of left us but no she stayd risking her life and for what some egotistic basturd who does not give a damn!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled walking after her" Sakura!!" he called while searching.

Itachi glared at his brother without noticing it. how could he be so unthankful? Itachi shook his head still fallowing them

end flash back

Itachi sighed for the umpteanth time, He turned over and fell asleep suddenly very tired.

Deidara still held her in his arms...it felt good to have someone in his arms again. Sakura had fallen asleep, a figure appeared behind them. Deidara whirled around then every thing went black.

Sakura awoke in a cold cell. She lloked around spotting Deidara" D..Deidara wake up" she said but he did not wake. A figure came into the cell "Kabuto" she growled. Kabuto smirked " wel well well Sakura long time no see. You are hear for one thing and one thing only. Heal Orochimaru's arms" he said. "Never" she growled " oh I think you'll change your mind" he said holding s knife with deadly poison to Deidara's neck. Sakura gasped" fine I'll do it but on one condition" she said. Kabuto smirked " and that would be?" he said " you have to let Deidara go" she said. Kabuto nodded leading her to Orochimaru. They walked out twords his room and she walked in leaving Kabuto to watch the door.

Sakura gulped. she saw Orochimaru in the corner.Orochimaru smirked " I will only heal your arms if you let Deidara go" she said acting brave. Orochimaru nodded Sakura stepped up to him as a blue light shined around her hands. She was about to touch him when he smaked her to the floor. " you think I will fall for the same trick twice" He growled. Sakura glared hoping Deidara got away which he had. Orochimaru kicked her in the stumach and cept on beating her till she finaly blacked out. The last thing she saw was another figure at the door.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long . I got huge writters block, It might take a while for another chap because of writers block and computer problems lol oh an for those who critisize my writing you no like then dont read!!!!!!!! of course for the nicer people I know I have errors on my story but thats just how I write but I will try to fix all the problems if I miss some then aw well but hope you guys liked this Chapter till next time TTFN ( hugs)**


	7. not a chaper KNEW CHARICTERS

I am going to list Charicters that I used in my stoy Wilted rose (not having to do with anime shoes I made it up)

Raven-black hair and GOld eyes. He rules the Tenshi(angel) has an Evil side that comes out on sertain dates. he wears a black sweater and dark green pants.

Thorn-short black hair and red eyes with green slits. He is prince of the snakes. He wearsa Dark blue LONG!! cape( like how long the Akatsuki's capes are)

Seriona-has long blond hair and brown eyes- she wears baggy cargo pants with a navy shirt saying this must be my lucky day!!! your finaly smarterer.

Keith-Black hair, Purple eyes.he is a Socerer

Hex-long blck hair orange eyes- Whitch- wears VERY TIGHT black leather shorts and a TIGHT green tank top with dark green coat

Storm-Silver hair and black eyes. Power over weather

Avalanch-Dark blue hair and white eyes. Snow demon.

Krad-Blond hair blue eyes. and a white tunic with gold trimmingss. Tenshi

Ai-Dark purple hair and light purple eyes- Rules over wolfs sister of Shahara

Toby-blue hair and Very bright blue eyes. normal but has inhuman strength and power Socerer

Layla-brown hair, Gold eyes, She is a whitch

Sakeme-Black and red hair, Green eyes, he is also a vampire

Alexis-short black hair, Red eyes, is Itachi and Sasukes sister. Expert at all justsus though mor experiencesd at hand to hand combat.

Samara-Short blond hair and Ruby eyes. Vampire

Shichigatsu-Blond hari with black under neath and Silver eys- She is a Ninja/Samurai(same cloths as Tenten exept hers is black.

Serenety-Aubern Hair with light blue streaks. ruler of vampires. Black long skirt that puffs out and tightred shirt with black vines going up.

Fujiro-dark blond hair with orange eyes

Jynx-Brown hair with pink streaks. also a whitch and has dark pink eyes and wears a pink and black dress

Jypsy-Black hair light green eyes-WHitch- wears alog dark pirple dress

Aka-long bron hair citris eyes. EVIL

Nikko-black hair with white tips and white eyes-

Orian-Redish orange hair and teal eyes.He is the brother of Gaara( I say so) aslo controls sand but ruls over dragons. he wears a Green trench coat.

Shahara-Brown hair with blond streaks and blue eyes. She is the second ruler of wolfs. she wears a tan sweater and brown jean shorts

Parings:

Raven+Sakura+Itachi

Thorn+Seriona

Keith+Hex

Storm+Avalanch

Krad+Ai

Tobi+Layla

Sakeme+Hinata

Alexis+Sasori

Samara+Deidara

Gaara+Serenety

Fujiro+Kiba

Naruto+Jynx

Sasuke+Jypsy

Aka+Orochimaru

Kabuto+Nikko

Orian+Tenten


	8. Sakura has a band?

-Raven+Sakura+Itachi-Thorn+Seriona-Keith+Hex- Storm+Hinata-Krad+Ai-Toby+Layla-Sakeme+Avalanch-Alexis+Sasori-Samara+Deidara-Shichigatsu+Neji-

Gaara+Serenety-Fujiro+Kiba-Naruto+Jynx-Sasuke+Jypsy-Aka+Orochimaru-Kabuto+Nikko-Orian+Tenten-Shahara+Tobi-

Deidara awoke to unfamiliar suroundings. " where am I un?" he asked to no one. " near the base" Kisame said apearing with Itachi next to him. " Deidara where is his base" Itachi demanded. Deidara was about to speak when a group of people appeard. Tobi stood" who are you!!!!" he growled. the one with a large green cape steeped forward " my name is thorn, this is Raven,Avalanch, Toby, Keith, Hex, Krad, Storm, Ai, Layla, Seriona, Azarashi, Sakeme, Alexis, Samara, Shichigatsu, Seishin, and fujiro" thorn said. I tachi noticesd a figure in Ravens arms. Raven set her down " Sakura wake up" he said. Sakura awoke. She had a questioning gaze " Raven? what are you guys doing hear? she said. She sudenly hugged him and cryd a little " where have you been? I was looking every where for you!" she cried.

Itachi whatched the couple with a glare. Raven smiled " its ok we were looking for you but had to get away from the Kuraiseishin. They are a terrible group it is very hard to leave" he smiled more. Sakura nodded. She looked up um guys this is my band" she said. " you own a band!" Deidara yelled suprized. Sakura nodded. " play a song!!!!" Deidara cheerd." Sakura nodded.

Soon they were near a Villadge and she and the band put their instrumens together

**Sakura**

When I look into your eyes, theirs nothing there to see, nothing but my own mistakes staring back at me.

**Raven**

Everything Falls apart, even the people who never frown, eventually break down, everything has to end, youll soon find were out of time left to watch it all unwind, everything falls apart, even the people who never frown eventually break down (backwords)

**Sakura**

Ive lied to you, this is the last smile that I'll fake for the sake of being with you

**Raven**

Everything Falls apart, even the people who never frown, eventually break down, everything has to end, youll soon find we're out of time,(for the sake of being with you) left to watch it all unwind, Everything falls apart, even the people who never frown eventually break down

**Sakura**

The sacrifice is never knowing why I stay with you, just push away, no matter what you see, your still so blind, to me, (more stuff backwords, to lazy to figure out, I'll edit this later) I've tried like you, to do everything you wanted to, this is the last time Ill take the blame for the sake of being with you.

**Raven**

Everything Falls apart, even the people who never frown, eventually break down, (The sacrifice of hiding in a lie) everything has to end, youll soon find we're out of time, left to watch it all unwind

**Sakura**

The sacrifice is never knowing why I stay with you, just push away, no matter what you see, your still so blind, to me.

**Raven**

Reverse phycology, is failing miserably, its so hard to be left all alone, telling you is the only chance for me, theres nothing left but to turn and face you, when I look into your eyes, theirs nothing there to see, nothing but own mistakes staring back at me, Asking why...

**Sakura**

The sacrifice of hiding in a lie, the sacrifice is never knowing why I stay with you, just push away, no matter what you see, your still so blind to me. Asking why I stay with you, just push away, no matter what you see, your still so blind to me.

The whole croud cheered with excitment as they played. A figure came up to Itachi. " Itachi.. you have a mission. I want you to find my son." the figure said" he has black wings and gold eyes. Find him quickly" Itachi nodded " yes Leader-sama" Itachi replied and paid close attention to every being at the concert

Sakura stepped up " this next song is dedicated to someone who broke my heart" she said

**Sakura**  
Deception  
Disgrace  
Evil as plain as the scar on his neck

**Keith**  
Deception (An outrage!)

**Sakura**  
He can't change his words!

**Hex**  
Disgrace For shame!

**Sakura**  
You know these Outsider types!

**Hex**  
He asked for trouble the moment he came

**Sakura**  
See you later, agitator!

**Keith**  
Deception An outrage!

**Sakura**  
Just leave us alone!

**Hex**  
Disgrace For shame!

**Sakura**  
Traitor, go back with your own!

**Hex**  
He asked for trouble the moment he came

**Sakura**  
See you later, agitator!  
Born in grief  
Raised in hate  
Helpless to defy his fate  
Let him run  
Let him live  
But do not forget  
What we cannot forgive  
And he is not one of us  
He has never been one of us  
He is not part of us  
Not our kind  
Someone once lied to us  
Now we're not so blind  
For we knew he would do what he's done  
And we know that he'll never be one of us

**Storm**  
He is not one of us  
Deception

**Keith**  
Disgrace

**Storm**  
Deception

**Keith**  
Disgrace

**Storm**  
Deception

The whole croud cheerd again. Raven stepped up " this next song is for my special girl." he said and stepped back.

Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

_[in the background_  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Yeah  
_[softly_  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Try so hard to say goodbye

Raven finished smileing. Sakura's eyes filled with tears, she knew that song was meant for her. Itachi walked up to her

" Sakura we are going on a mission" Itachi said. Sakura nodded and walked off and went into the forest to find Raven. She soon spotted him " Hey Raven" she said smileing." he glanced at her and smiled, patting the floor next to him for her to sit down." I remember when you first wrote that song" she said sitting down." that was the day you left me" he said sadly and piked her up setting her on his chest and hugged her." I am glad I found you" he said sadly. "me too" Sakura said and lied her head down. She felt a feathery softness surround her. " you still have your wings? I thought that your old group chopped them off she said looking at his black wings then into his now gold eyes" I got away in time" he chuckled

* * *

Some where in Kanoha the jounin exams were comeing up and all ninja were comeing to take to test. Gaara sat in his little room with his siblings, how he loathed them. He sighed and then disapeared stating he wanted fresh air. He decided to go to the forest and relax a bit but, spotted a girl, Her aura was very powerful, much like his exept hers was more calmer. She had red hair and when she turned he saw her face. She was bareing her teeth at him whitch confused him, once he got a closer look he saw BIG fangs!? he looked at her eyes whitche here deep red and seemed to glow. Suddenly bat like wings sprouted from her back" what do you want?" she growled " do not speak to me that way or you will pay with your life" he growled " I do not need to listen to a low life like you" she said baring her fangs more.

* * *

Somewhere in him Shukaku stirred. **who is that SMEXY THING!!!!!!????** Gaara groaned great Shukaku was awake_ no one_**bull crap no one look at her she is sooooooooo hot! **_stupid perverted demon_** shes got a demon to ya know boy** Gaara glared at her more and she disapeared suddenly.

* * *

Neji walked around the hyuuga compound with Hinata, they were boared out of their minds. They went to thei favorit spot and noticed two figures. Neji narrowed his eyes " who are you" he comanded. A girl woth blondish black hair and crystal marine eyes " the question is who are you?" she said. Hinata steped forword " I.I am H.HInata H..Hyuuga and t.this is my c..cousin Neji" she said shyly. The male stepped forword and bowed to hinata " forgive us madam, I am Storm and this is Shichigatsu, you'll have to exuse her she is a very...curious person" he sair kissing Hinata's hand. Hinata blushed" o.oh well h.hello. u.uhm are y.you hear f.for the exams?" she asked. Storm nodded. "well we shall see you there" Shichigatsu said winking at Neji who only glared. Shichigatsu giggled then they disapeared

* * *

Gaara looked all around for the girl, He spotted her and chased after her. " why do you chase after" she questiond. Gaara gave no response till Temari stopped him " Gaara dont be foolish" she scolded " do you have any idea who this is??" Kankuro asked. Gaara only glared, " this is Serenety princess of the bat and fox demons and the dessert" Temari said. Gaaras eyes widend only a small fraction. This was the dessert princess? his bride to be...

* * *

Sakura soon fell aslep in Ravens arms and he smiled," so you are leaders son" Itachi said comeing out of the shadows. " and what of it" Raven said. " he wants to see you." Itachi said and they went to the base. Raven looked up to his father, " Father" he greeted " well Raven it has been a while hasnt it?" leader said. Raven nodded and looked at him." Son you are to take over the Akatsuki" Leader informed. Raven nodded. He was shown his own room and he layed down and fell into a deep slumber filled with questions on what to do know that he found Sakura. 


	9. Sad note

Sorry guys this is not a chapter. I have had alot of family problems. My sister is going to die in a year so I am very sad and wont be able to write as much so please dont get mad because this is hard for me and My sister is the world to me. We are inseperable so please dont get mad if it takes a while to get a nother chapter up I am half way done with the next but dont gett angry I am sorry for the wait.


	10. Authors note!

Hey, note to all, ok so a note just to tell you my sister's alright she lived through when they said she would but she is still very sick and is bed bound now. She has to have feeding's through a tube to keep her hydrated and fed. She's good otherwise and everyone is trying their hardest to help her heal. I have been busy for the past lord knows how long and I looked through every story and oh my gosh I noticed I really had worse writing then I do know, Well I mostly lost interest in most of my stories so I am not sure if I will continue them or not but lately I have been really into a new story I wrote called Kiku Karasu the crysanthimum crow. Its about a little girl who is Pein/Nagato's sister whom is though dead. She is found in the woods battered and bleeding and they take her in, the Hokage's helper Kotetsu takes care of Kiku. She becomes part of team seven. Parings so far is Kiku/Naruto but Im not sure about anyone else at this point and time. Its going to start from the very beginning all the way to when Pein and Naruto fight and further, My memory is only good enough until after the chunin exams where it then fades and I do not remember anything else, It fallows every episode almost until the fight with Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto, and Kisame when Jaraiya had taken Naruto to find Lady Tsunade. Then after that it goes my way. Well I hope you read and like it. By the way no worries, my spelling appears to have gotten better. = when I read back I felt like a ar-tard with all the mistakes I made lol!


End file.
